


Found at Last

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [13]
Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don’t copy to another site, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: In a world where most people have soulmarks, Kathy Selden has two instead of one.





	Found at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt is 'soulmates'

"What's this?" Don gently caught Kathy's right hand in his, looking at her wrist.

She blushed, biting her lip. "Oh! The make-up must be coming off. It's just my soulmark. One of them, anyway."

" _One_?" Don repeated, and then turned his right side towards her, pushing the sleeve of his shirt up enough that she can see the piano keys encircling the bicep. "Is this what your other one looks like?"

She slowly nodded, reluctantly tugging her hand free of his so can reach into her purse for a tissue to wipe away some of the make-up covering the matching mark on her bicep. "They're part of the reason I came to Hollywood."

"My other mark is on my side," Don told her, tracing a spot below his ribs on his left side. "For years, I didn't even know _what_ it was. Then I came to Hollywood and realized it was a microphone."

Kathy stared at him for a long moment before smiling shyly. "I do love to sing."

"From what I heard at R.F.'s party, you're quite good." Don smiled warmly at her, making her insides squirm. "I'd love to hear more."

At that moment, another man approached them, brown hair tousled and blue eyes curious. Kathy vaguely remembered he'd been present while they filmed 'Beautiful Girl' for a while. "Hey, Don, we need to get going. You have a party tonight and you can't beg off like you have been."

"You're right, Cos." Don sighed deeply. Then he turned to Kathy. "First things, first, though. Kathy, I'd like you'd to meet my best friend, Cosmo Brown. Cos, this is Kathy Selden."

Kathy offered him her hand with a genuine smile. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Brown."

"Likewise, Miss Selden." Cosmo looked down at her hand as he shook it and his eyes widened. "Is this your soulmark?"

She nodded again. "One of them." Without releasing his hand, she twisted to show him the spot where she'd wiped away the make-up hiding her other mark. "I know this matches one of Don's marks."

"I don't have _that_ , but..." His voice trailing off, Cosmo reluctantly released her hand so he could unbutton his left shirt cuff and push the sleeve up to reveal a soulmark that matched Kathy's: the comedy and tragedy masks that represented theater.

Kathy smiled up at both men, her heart pounding with the knowledge that she'd finally found her soulmates. "I've been looking for you two for years."

"That makes three of us," Cosmo replied, pushing his sleeve back down and refastening the cuff.

Don made a frustrated sound. "I wish I could skip tonight's party. I'd rather spend the time getting to know you, Kathy."

"We have time," she assured him. Taking a chance, she scribbled her address on a piece of paper and handed it to them. "This is where I live."

While Don took the paper, Cosmo silently asked if he could borrow her pen and notepad. When she handed them to him, he wrote something down on it. "Here's our address."

"Thank you." Kathy accepted it with a pleased smile. A quick glance confirmed that they lived in the ritzy neighborhood with all the other stars. "I look forward to getting to know you two."

Grinning, Don told her as they left the restaurant, "We look forward to getting to know you, too."

"And here I thought it was _my_ job to make puns." Cosmo looked pleased. "Now I _know_ you're feeling more like yourself."

They shook hands one last time and Kathy returned to the studio to have her make-up touched up for another round of filming. The scolding she received for letting it come off couldn't dampen her happiness. She'd found her soulmates at last!


End file.
